


"hello!"

by crshdlttlstrs



Series: hello! universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, MY BABIES, Meet-Cute, im love them so much, nervous lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crshdlttlstrs/pseuds/crshdlttlstrs
Summary: two girls meet for the first time at a coffee shop!





	"hello!"

**Author's Note:**

> so!! this is something i wrote around this time last year! it's a favorite of mine because it's hella cute and also gay !! please enjoy <3

“Hello!” Myra slowly looked up from her book, only to be speechless by the sheer beauty of the person standing in front of her. She quickly realized she was staring and ducked her head, looking at her coffee instead. 

She offered a meek, quiet, “Hi.” The girl standing in front of Myra quickly brightened at her response, having seemed slightly concerned at her inability to speak a few second ago. 

“Hi,” the girl greeted again, dragging the word out in a friendly way. Myra noticed that she had flyers in her hand, and guessed that she was just over in her little corner to promote something. “My name is Abbi, short for Abigail. Nice to meet you.” The girl shot her hand out for a handshake, but Myra realized too late, and the girl had already taken her hand back. “I’m here for a Save the Animals campaign, and I was wondering if you could spare just a few minutes to sign this petition and listen to a little speech.” 

Myra nodded, but really she was just staring at the way Abbi’s lips moved whenever she spoke. It was hypnotizing. “Uhm,” she thought about it, and was going to say no, but her face just looked so damn hopeful, she couldn’t help herself. “Sure, why not.” Abbi’s face brightened even more, which Myra didn’t even think was possible. Her hair bounced as she rocked back on her feet, holding out the clipboard for her to sign. “So what exactly am I signing here?” Myra asked. 

The other girl looked as if she never actually been asked that question before. She answered with just as much gusto as Myra thought she would. “Okay, so this is a campaign, a new one, that’s based on saving wildlife animals who are being pushed out of their habitats by people trying to build buildings in wild areas. Y’know, when they cut down trees and stuff, and fill in water with soil so they can build on solid land.” Throughout the entire speech, the pale girl had just stared at Abbi’s face, watching her with amazement. ‘How could someone be so amazing?’ She asked herself. Myra quickly snapped out of it though, reaching out for the pen the other girl had offered. She signed the paper, and gave the clipboard back to Abbi with a smile. 

“So,” Myra started awkwardly, “you uh- come here often?” Abbi laughed, and it sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to hear her laugh again and again. The laugh was loud and short, and sort of sounded like she cut herself off. Of course any sound out of her drew the pale-skinned girl to her lips, and then the rest of her face, and then just her. And wow, she was something to look at. Myra was amazed by everything about her, from her colorful Chucks and mismatched socks to her fluffy, curly dark hair and full lips. 

“Yeah, I do.” Abbi responded, a smile soft on her lips. Myra looked confused, sure that if a face as beautiful as hers had passed through here before, she’d remember it. “I work back in the kitchen,” she clarified, sending a note of understanding through the other girl’s mind. She took a strand of her messy, dark brown hair, twirling in her fingers as a coping mechanism of talking to a pretty girl. 

“That makes sense, I knew I would remember seeing someone as pretty as you around here.” Myra let slip out, her face turning red once she realized what she had said. Abbi’s blush was less noticeable on her much darker skin, but it was definitely still there. She smiled, trying to hide it by covering it with the clipboard. She pulled it up to her face, laughing breathily. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

Myra was cut off by Abbi’s quick, “It’s okay.” She was still laughing, but the blush was fading. The other girl’s blush was definitely not fading, and if anything, it was getting darker. Abbi’s laugh gently faded away, and she spoke again, “It’s really okay, I promise. I was kinda thinking the same thing, if we’re being honest here.” 

“Really?” Myra asked quickly, surprise evident in her voice. Abbi nodded, her smile never fading. The sitting girl raised her hand, to cover the smile that was spreading across her face. The other girl laughed once more, a warm smile resting over her features. Both girls were quiet a moment before Abbi started to say that she should probably go back to the kitchen. Myra nodded, “Right right, of course.” Though the pale girl wasn’t really happy with this new announcement, she went with it. 

Abbi turned to leave, but stopped after only walking about a foot away from the small table. She turned back to face the corner Myra was sitting in. “Will you be here tomorrow?” Myra jumped, having had thought that the frizzy-haired girl had already left. She nodded though, confused. Abbi smiled her dazzling smile and she melted. “Text me when you get here.” She said, already reaching out for the slip of paper hidden partially under the book Myra had been reading. The girl reached out for the paper, obviously not wanting Abbi to look at it, though she accepted it. The other girl looked at her strangely for a moment before scribbling her number in the margin of the paper. “Text me, okay?” 

Myra nodded at her, a serious look on her face as she gripped the paper. Abbi gave one more fond laugh at the look on the other girl’s face before turning away for the final time.


End file.
